


Alternative Universe (Thor is in a band)

by Mikey_is_a_zombie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is dragged to a concert by Tony, M/M, Thor is a drummer, alternative universe, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_is_a_zombie/pseuds/Mikey_is_a_zombie
Summary: Thor is in a Metal Band with Loki and Val.Tony drags Bruce to one of their concerts.





	Alternative Universe (Thor is in a band)

**Author's Note:**

> Hay, I am late for the Party but I did not have Wi-Fi for the last two weeks..   
> Well, whatever. I finished this on my mobile phone and then accidentally deleted half of it, so the end of it may seem a little lazy, but I wanted to finish it on time (for Tumblr). So I hope you like it anyways, enjoy :)

Bruce still couldn’t believe that he let Tony drag him into this, he really did not like crowded places, or too loud music for a matter of fact. Yes, it was true, he liked Asgardian Gods, this band Tony had shown him a few days ago but he really didn´t need to see them live.

He already regretted and he didn’t even make it until the actual band, after the first two songs of the support he felt panic rise up in himself and fled outside. Yes, a metal concert was not a good place for him to be, Bruce decided as he let sink himself down the wall of the concert hall. He sighted, running his trembling fingers through his hair, trying to calm down.

Footsteps came closer, Bruce looked around him, expecting to see Tony, but instead of the other scientist a huge guy looked at him “The concert is inside there, you know?” he grinned.

“Yeah, I know, but I am kind of avoiding going back in there. My friend dragged me here because his boyfriend had to work surprisingly, but I am not as much of a fan of crowds, so he´ll probably knows where to find me when the concert is over…”

Bruce shrugged at him, smiling back a little awkward “But the same goes for you, why aren´t you inside?” An expression of surprise flashed over his face before grinning even wider “Well, I am not exactly here to see the bands, I am more like, staff. Just getting some air before, well, work I guess.” He paused a second “May I sit with you?”

“Uhm, yes, of course.” He scooted over, more symbolically than to really make place for the guy. The blond one sat down next to him with some space between them “So, you work for the band? Must be very exciting, you get around much when they are touring, I´d love to travel more.” Bruce tried to start a conversation after a moment of comfortable silence, looking over to the other one.

“Yes, it is very fun, but al lot of work either… sometimes the touring is pretty annoying, I mean, it´s the only reason I do not have a dog, and also it is hard to find a significant other when you-” he seemed to hold something back “when you aren’t home as often…”  
Bruce scoffed.

“Well, being a professor is not the best job to impress people either. I love teaching and all, but people, don’t really think it is exciting or cool for a matter of fact.“ The blond guy looked like he could not believe what Bruce told him.

Up close the scientist could identify a few more of the man´s features, he was younger than Bruce even if not by much, he also had bright blue eyes, furthermore Bruce had noticed his Norwegian accent, which made sense considering that the man toured with a Norwegian black metal band.  
“I think it’s awesome! You’ve got to be very smart then, don’t you? Which subjects do you teach?”The man seemed genuinly interested, so Bruce started telling him about how he held lectures in physics, astrophysics and engineering at the local university, getting lost in the details, as always when he talked about something he was passionate about. 

After some time Bruce stopped in the middle of his sentence, realising how he went on and on about things the other one maybe didn’t even understood "Oh God, you’ve got to be awfully bored! I’m sorry, why didn’t you stop me? When it comes to science I never notice when I speak too much…” he grinned apologetically and scratched his neck. 

“Don’t worry about it, I may not look like it, but I have a degree in astrophysics, so I understood quite a bit. Also I think it is beautiful when people talk about things they love, with you for instance, your eyes lit up and you used a lot more of basic body language like gestures. It’s rather impressive how people lose their shyness when asked the right questions.” the man reassured him, “Oh, I am Thor by the way” 

“Oh, yes, I totally forgot,my name is Bruce. It’s amazing how you pick up all those little details.” Thor smiled at him “A friend taught me, he is way better.” 

They sat in comfortable silence again, wind lightly tugged on Thor’s long hair and Bruce couldn’t help him self but admire how pretty the other one was, and not just that, but Thor was also into science! Bruce smiled softly at Thor, who opened his mouth to say something just as the door labeled ‘Staff only’ flew open and a man with dark hair stepped outside “Seriously Thor,” he began, sounding very annoyed “If you don’t get your ass inside and on stage in the next” he paused to glare at his watch dramatically, “two minutes we’ll have to get an other drummer! So get inside!” the man disappeared as fast as had shown up without acknowledging Bruce at all. And Bruce had questions. 

Thor seemed to know, “I am sorry, my brother… I’ve gotta go, will you wait here?” He sounded hopeful, standing up “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay? Like, if you want to, I’d like to give you my number but I really gotta go, Loki will stab me, God, I need a watch!” 

“Uhm, yeah, it’s not like I got places to go… But only if you promise not to forget, okay?” Bruce smiled up at him, blushing slightly as he saw Thor nodding enthusiasticly.

“See you later, Bruce!” he smiled over his shoulder as Thor hurried inside, the door closing behind him. 

Bruce couldn’t stop smiling, his heart beating faster in his chest. He would definitely wait.  
-

Two hours later when people started exiting the concert hall Thor hadn’t been back yet. It made sense when thought about what his brother had said, telling people he was a crew member would be easier than tot tell them about being a drummer. Bruce could imagine that people were way more up his ass when he told them the truth. 

“Hey nerd, where have you been?” he heared Tonys familiar voice “I haven’t seen you since five minutes into the concert!”   
“I felt uncomfortable and left, I tried to tell you but it was too loud so I just hoped you’d figure it out. Can we wait a little? I wanted to meet someone here…” 

“ Bruce!” Thor came out of the staff door as if on demand “I am so glad you waited!”

Bruce jumped up immediately “Why shouldn’t I, I told you I would” his heart began to beat faster again and he just had to smile awkwardly “I don’t know, sometimes people overthink things and yeah, but I got something for you-” he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “That’s- that is my phone number” he specified as Bruce took the paper “I hope you text or call sometime…”

Bruce smiled warmly and blushed “I wouldn’t have waited if I wouldn’t want to, would I?” he took out his phone and quickly wrote Thor a text “Well, now I can’t lose your number…” he looked at Tony who just grinned as if he wanted to comment on the situation, but did not just because he knew Bruce would metaphorically kill him. “I- I think we have to go home now, where are you next, maybe we can meet tomorrow or something?”

Thor beamed at him. “I would love to, we are not too far away, actually. So, we’ll see each other tomorrow?” 

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it… Bye” he waved at Thor awkwardly, the other one waved back “See you tomorrow” 

Bruce was still smiling when Tony pulled on the motorway.

“You’re getting yourself hot drummer now? If you would have told me I’d have helped you with your outfit” Tony laughed, “Shut up, Tony” Bruce mumbled, his thoughts still with the blond man.


End file.
